


Hamilton one shots

by Lafayette_baguette



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drunk James, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, drunk, mentions of Washington - Freeform, mentions of hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayette_baguette/pseuds/Lafayette_baguette
Summary: Maddison is drunk, that's all you need to know.





	1. Are you drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of hopefully fifty writing prompts I will do. They will all be Hamilton, but some other characters. I do take requests for ships or prompts.

__

"Hayyyy jeffyyyy!" Madison swooned as he busted into his best friends office.

Thomas nearly jumped out of his seat at the sudden intrusion. "Madison! What are you doing here?"

"It's t-*hic* time to go hooommeeeee!" He slurred, half leaning half falling onto Jefferson's desk. "It's like, t-twelve. Why are you still at work?"

He giggled at the last part, patting Jefferson's soft, fluffy hair.

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. What is he doing.. "Madison, you know I'm trying to finish this assignment president George gave Hamilton and me before he does! I can't let him beat me!" He stopped. "Are you... drunk?"

He laughed. "No silly! *hic* Why wo-would you think that?" At the point he was practically lying on top of Jefferson.

He sighed and stood up. "Alright Jemmy, the paper can wait, lets get you back to my place and I'll drive you to work in the morning, sound good?"

James only giggled more and looked up at him.

Thomas stooped and put his arm under James's and helped him stagger out of the building into Thomas's car.

Throughout the drive, James would put some weird rap on, or start petting Thomas's hair again or just start babbling about some random things. Something about afros being softer than kittens.

But then he looked up, strangely somber looking and said "You know tommy, I've loved you for years now."

Jefferson almost spit out the coffee he was drinking. "Gracious Madison! You really are drunk!" His face flushed as he said it.

Madison only kept staring at him intently for the rest of the drive until he started drifting off to sleep.

Once they arrived, Thomas got out of the car and moved to Madison's side to help him out. Madison refused to walk, so Thomas put his arm under his legs and around his back and swiftly picked up the giggling madison and walked him inside.

He got him a glass of water and helped him drink it, the majority of it spilling on both of them. And handed James some sweatpants to change into to sleep, while Thomas did the same.

When Madison walked out of the bathroom he was nearly falling asleep on Jefferson.

"Can we go to bed nooow?" He asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Thomas sighed. Alright, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Typically when Madison stayed over he got the couch, but Thomas wanted to make sure he was safe and didn't fall off or something dumb.

"No!" Madison started pulling Thomas to the couch. "Sleep in the bed with meee!"

Thomas's face flushed. Not that he didn't want to of course, but James was just drunk! He didn't mean any of this!

But he was relentless and dragged a very tired Jefferson into bed and snuggled up to his chest.

Thomas didn't know what to do. Madison had never done this before, even drunk.

But soon he didn't have to, Madison rolled over so he was only beside him. As he drifted of to sleep he heard Madison mutter "I love you Tommy.."

 

When Madison woke up, he was alone in a bed that was not his. After a moment of panic the thoughts of last night rushed back to him as he remembered where he was.

He rubbed him face with his hands and sighed. He'd been drunk, but not enough to forget what he did. His face turned red as he realized that he'd have to face Jefferson.

He couldn't believe he said he loved him! Sure it was true but there was no  
way Thomas felt the same way towards him...

He groggily sat up, head pounding, and waddled into the kitchen. Thomas was cooking something for breakfast and he slumped down at the table, not making eye contact.

"Hey there Jemmy! Want somethIng?"

He wondered why he didn't say something about last night, he knew it would come soon though, but he decided to wait.

"Uh, sure." He responded quietly, getting up to make himself some coffee. He'd stayed over so many times before for work purposes or just to visit that he felt perfectly at home.

He made himself and Thomas a coffee, adding sugar and cream to his own, and Thomas's black, how he liked it.

Thomas smiled and took the cup from him gratefully.

He sat down their plates of eggs, bacon, and toast and ate in silence for a minute.

"So, Jemmy, there is something I wanted to ask you about."

Madison averted his eyes from Thomas's. Here it comes..

"Listen, Thomas, I know what you are going to say, and I'm so sorry! I was drunk and wasn't thinking straight, I never meant to confess that to you and I'm so so sorry for making you sleep with me, I promise I'll never do anything like that again or act on my feeling like that, I know we are just friends and that's fine!"

Thomas gave him a look.

"I- umm.. I was just going to ask your opinion on my essay to President Washington, Jemmy...."

Madison froze. "Holy shit..." he slid out of his chair onto the floor, making a low groaning noise. Thomas reached out a hand to stop him but wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Oh _god!_  I'm so sorry Thomas. I'm a fucking idiot!"

Thomas laughed and got him up off the floor, holding his shoulders.

"Jemmy?"

"Yes?"

"You are a fucking idiot."

Madison looked down, knowing Thomas was right. He was an idiot, he shouldn't have done anything like that.

"I'm sorry Tommy..."

Thomas laughed, still holding his shoulders. "Jemmy when are you ever going to learn?"

"Learn what?"

"That I love you too."

Madison stared at him, stammering like an idiot before Thomas leaned in and met Madison's lips with his own.

He gasped. Thomas kissed him! When he pulled away he looked at him wide eyed.

Madison looked up at him, dazed. "What took you so long?"

Thomas just looked at him and laughed.


	2. You are too young to hate the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is having a hard time with work, laurens comforts him.

"No no no!" Alexander screamed as he pounded his fists onto his desk. This couldn't be happening.

John Laurens came running into his office. "Alex? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

Alex was absolutely fuming. His face was red, hair was frazzled, and his laptop was halfway across the room. Thank god John had bought an extra sturdy one for him.

"That damn Jefferson won't help me pass my plan! It's _obviously_ genius and he knows it! He just hates me and everything I do! Gah! I hate the world!"

Alex had bags under his eyes, he looked pale. How long had it been since he'd slept? Or eaten?

John slowly walked towards him, reaching out to run his back. Hamilton just slapped his hand away and stood up.

"Dammit Laurens not right now! I don't have time for this! I have to figure out how to get my plan past that mother fucker and to congress!"

  
John stepped back, his face full of worry. "Alex.. please. Take a break, you need to calm down and think."

"I have been thinking! I've been thinking every damn minute for three days! I don't know what to do!"

John sighed. "Alex, please. Come home with me, rest, eat! I'll call Lafayette over and he'll make something for us, we can get Mulligan too, please just rest. It's way too late to be here anyway".

He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly ten. John had some work to finish up so he stayed late, but he knew Hamilton was a week ahead of schedule as always.

Alex finally looked up at him, looking tired and defeated. "What am I supposed to do John... why won't they pass my plan?"

"I don't know, just come home, okay?" He slowly took Alex's hand in his and led him out of the room and to his car.

"What about my car?" Alex questioned.

"I'll take you to work tomorrow and you can get it then. You need to eat tonight."

Alex simply huffed and got into his seat, but John could tell that he was thankful.

They got to their shared apartment and went inside. John called Lafayette and Mulligan and they said they would be there soon.

John and Alex sat together on the couch. John put his arm around Alex's shoulder and Alex snuggled into his chest.

"Alex, you are far too young to hate the world, especially over somebody like Jefferson. You are simply tired, you haven't even been home in days. It isn't good for your health.."

He stroked Alex's hair as he said it, placing a soft kiss on top of his head. He felt Alex's body tremble as he cried into laurens's coat.

"I'm sorry! I just- I don't know what to do!"

"Shhh. I know love, I know."

They say there for a while quietly until Alex calmed down. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" John shouted.

Lafayette and Mulligan burst into the room, holding wine bottles and Lafayette had a plate full of food.

"Ah mon amie! How are you both?" He kissed both of their heads and ruffled their hair friendlily. Alex finally smiled up at him.

"Hey Laf! Mulligan! Im so glad you could come!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Mulligan said happily. "Now, lets drink!"

Alex slept well that night, he knew that no matter what he'd have all of his friends beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Remember requests for prompts and ships are always open!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As I said, requests for ships, and prompts are open!


End file.
